


Rosegarden so sweet you'll have a toothache

by I_Dance_2_Silence



Category: RWBY
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Ruby Rose (RWBY), But Mostly Hugging, Coming Out, Cute, F/M, Fairy Tale Metaphors, Fluff, Minor Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Minor Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Oneshot, Oscar Pine Needs a Hug, Romance, RoseGarden, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Wholesome, and gosh darn its cute, background kissing, just a sprinkle of trans Oscar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dance_2_Silence/pseuds/I_Dance_2_Silence
Summary: Rosegarden one-shot. Things have calmed down and the bumblebee couple shares their first kiss in the background. Ruby is asexual and Oscar is cool with it. It becomes an overdramatic fairy tale metaphor and I love it.Cute, short, and sweet. It's just hugging and romance.
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Rosegarden so sweet you'll have a toothache

Ruby pulled Oscar into a tight hug and held him there for a moment, enjoying the fact that she could feel him very much alive against her chest. His hair tickled the bottom of her chin, and she could feel his warm breath on her neck since his head was tucked into her shoulder.

She didn't want to let go. For once, she had him pinned down, right where she wanted him. And he was so **warm** gosh darn it. 

She forced herself to release him, looking around at all her friends. Everyone was happy, enjoying a moment of peace. Their lives weren't over yet, but this felt like a happy ending.

And that's when she spotted Yang kissing Blake. She could tell Wiess mouthed "finally," and she saw Ren and Nora join in on the kissing trend.

_Oh._

_Oh._

**_Oh._ **

Ruby looked to Oscar and then back to her teammates, most of whom were in a make-out session.

"Should we…"

Oscar took his eyes off of her and followed her gaze. "We don't have to do anything, Ruby."

"Are you sure? This feels like it's supposed to be some kind of fairy tale moment or something, when we reach the happily ever after and..."

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"This is our fairytale, right? We get to write it?"

"I guess so."

"So believe me when I say that this," Oscar moved one of his hands from the back of her waist, brushing some flyaway short hairs behind her ear, " **this** is more than enough." Oscar moved his arm back down, holding her in a loose hug.

Ruby put her own arms below Oscar's, forcing his arms around her neck, and pulled him into a tight hug, forcefully leaning down to nuzzle the inside of his neck like he had been doing to her. It wasn't as smooth as it was when he did it, mostly thanks to their height difference, and Ruby was quick to back off his neck when she processed she was nuzzling bandages.

Oscar let out a lightly pained laugh at her aggression, playing with her hair with his left hand. She was warm, and he felt invincible just holding onto her. He liked her fluffy short hair flicking across his gloved fingers. It was uncombed and it looked more like bed head than intentional spikes, but Oscar didn't mind one bit.

"I just told you this was more than enough- you just want to _**overwhelm**_ me with hugs, huh?"

Ruby giggled, swooping Oscar off his feet and twirling him around. Oscar gasped at the sudden movement but was quick to join her laughing.

Ruby planted him back on the ground. Oscar noticed her eyes drifting towards her teammates again, and he caressed her cheek, turning her head back towards him.

"Eye's on the prize, princess." Ruby's eyes glittered, and Oscar couldn't help but grin.

"Since when was I the princess?"

"Mhm, would you rather be something else? Prince? The dragon perhaps?"

"I'd make an epic dragon. I'd hoard all the gold."

"Gold?"

"Your eyes are mine, magic boy."

"Does that mean you'll let me take you out for ice cream?"

"Mmm, I don't think you really want that." Ruby's smile flickered as her eyes drifted back to Ren and Nora.

Oscar furrowed his brows. "I don't have to kiss you to love you."

"You're quick to say that."

"That I love you? I can say something else-"

"No. No, that's... fine."

"Are you ready to hear that then?"

"What?"

"That I don't have to kiss you to love you."

"Are you sure? I just don't think"-

"Ruby, stop. Please. You're more than enough just as you are."

"Can the fairy tale really have a happy ending if the prince doesn't kiss the princess?"

"I thought we already agreed that this story is about a dragon, not a princess."

"Then what does that make you?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure. Maybe... Uh... I don't know. I could be _**your**_ princess." Oscar's focus flickered between her eyes, gauging her reaction.

"Why? So I can guard you until a prince comes along to save you?" Ruby asked, failing to keep a tinge of bitterness out of her voice.

" **No**. So I can go into town and buy you chocolate. I don't think dragons are allowed to go to the corner store." 

"You can be the princess if you want to, but I'm a little confused. Why not be a prince then? Sorry if I'm assuming, I guess I just never picked up that vibe from you."

Oscar shrugged, "I guess princesses just get cooler outfits. Besides, in most fairytales the prince doesn't even get a name, like Prince Charming. I want to be more than just the background character in some other more important person's story, ya know? Just for one moment, I want to be in the title."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I wanna have magical powers and a cool animal friend like all the princesses do. I don't want to be the hero who's supposed to sacrifice it all, I just want... I don't know, to just... live? And be loved?"

"You don't have to be a princess to want that. This is our fairy tale, remember?"

"Hmm. You right. What should I be then?"

"I dunno. Did you have any other ideas?"

"I could be your servant- someone's gotta make sure you're treated like a queen for the rest of your life."

"Can you not be smooth for one second and work within my metaphor?"

Oscar smirked at her, running his thumb across her cheek. "Maybe I should be a frog."

"I'm not gonna kiss you and make you my prince."

"And that's the best part! I get to stay a frog and never worry about a princess kissing me and turning me back into the background prince again since I'd have a dragon protecting me. I can fit in your pocket and you can take me on adventures, or just put me between your wings and fly over the kingdom..."

"Mmm, you just want me to take you to the store and buy you chocolate."

"The accusations! Besides, I'm not sure frogs can even eat chocolate."

"I thought in this fairy tale we could be anything! You can be a frog who can eat chocolate."

"Then maybe I can be a shapeshifter, so no matter who you need, I'm there for you."

"I thought you were done with the pickup lines."

"I paused for a good second!"

Ruby scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. Oscar just grinned.

"Just let me love you and I will cooperate."

Ruby let out a light, airy laugh, letting her eyes drift back to her sister and Blake. "Even if we aren't like them?"

"Even if we aren't like them. Because if we're not too busy being them, we can be us. Whatever that's supposed to be." 

Ruby let her eyes meet Oscar's determined ones and she felt her stomach spin. She looked away. "Even if I don't wanna have sex with you?" she whispered.

"Loving you never came on the condition that we were going to have sex."

"But"-

"Ruby, I swear, I will hide peas under the mattress if you feel like you need an excuse, and I will keep buying peas for your every insecurity until you're can accept that I'm okay with never having sex with you and I will still love you just the same."

"Thats gonna be a lot of peas," Ruby scoffed. "Sounds expensive."

"Lucky you, I know how to grow peas. Your local farmboy got skills."

"You're not going to drop this, are you?"

"If you don't want to date me, then I'll drop it. I promise. I don't mean to pressure you. I just..."

Ruby scoffed, her eyes casting to her shoulder. Oscar let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

Oscar lifted her chin to try to force her gaze to meet his again to no avail. "Ruby, if you want to date me, but you don't think you're good enough for me for whatever reason, then I am taking you for ice cream and giving you one reason why you deserve to be loved for every sprinkle."

"And if I don't get sprinkles?"

"Then I'll give you one for every sprinkle you don't have."

"That sounds like a lot. Wouldn't that be like... infinite?" Ruby bit her bottom lip.

Oscar slid his arm back around her neck and pulled her in for a loose hug. He whispered in her ear, "Lucky us, I heard dragons live a long time. I think I can get through most of my reasons."

"You're too much," Ruby muttered into his hair, accepting his hug.

"Final verdict, can I take you on a date?"

"Yes, Oscar. You won, you can buy me ice cream."

"Just a reminder that going on a date with me doesn't make me your boyfriend. That's a separate choice. If you decide this isn't what you want, I will still be by your side if you'll have me."

"You're too sweet."

"Just wait until you give me ice cream."

"Mmm, then you'll just be hyper."

"Don't ruin my groove, I was on a roll!" Oscar whined softly, nuzzling into her neck.

"You really were, Mr. Smooth. You really were." Ruby rested her cheek onto his mess of hair. "Lucky you, when a dragon like me finds gold, we hoard it."

"I've got the best dragon."

"I've got the best frog."

_It may not look like the fairy tales Yang used to read, but I think that just might be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> I have no intention to add anything more to this, just had to get the idea out of my head.  
> It's so sweet it kinda hurts, not gonna lie.  
> Feel free to swing by my tumbler idance2silence if you feel like saying hi.
> 
> Thanks for stopping by my corner of the internet! I think it's quite homey <3


End file.
